1. Technical Field
An embodiment relates to a liquid-packaging article that includes a brightener first film that has been formed by flowing a mixture over a substrate. A brightener second film is formed over the brightener first film, and a finish third film is formed over the brightener second film. One embodiment includes a packaging system that includes a folded substrate and a product in the folded substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Paperboard packaging, such as a gable-top liquid container, is typically produced on a paperboard machine without a pigmented coating applied to the outer surface. A laminated and folded article is the result.
Liquid food products such as milk and juices can be packaged in cartons that are formed from the laminated packaging material as described above. The cartons may be in form of gable-top cartons, or others. A gable-top carton can be formed from a precut blank that is fed to a filling machine. The machine folds the blank into a package capsule, which is subsequently sealed together longitudinally and at the bottom, filled with liquid food product and finally closed and sealed at the top of the carton.
During the converting of paperboard packaging, a bright ink, such as a white ink may be applied in one or more “printings” in order to subdue the less-bright color of the paperboard substrate. Thereby a higher brightness is achievable in preparation for commercial information that can be printed on the paperboard. The bright- or white-ink printing processes are expensive and time consuming, and are extra processes in addition to other substrate preparations.
Other shapes besides a gable-top or block-shaped package may be formed directly from a continuous web of the packaging material. For example, the web of laminated packaging material can be shaped into a tube, sealed longitudinally along the tube, filled with the product, and transversely sealed across the tube into pillow-shaped packages, which packages are finally cut off from the tube. Finally, the flaps of the pillow-shaped containers are sealed to the sides of the package in order to shape it into a parallelepipedic block- or brick-shaped packaging container.
In all types of gable-top-, block-shaped packages and others, the packaging material is provided with crease lines to facilitate folding along predetermined lines.
Additionally, skiving must often be done to prevent liquid impregnation into the laminate where it makes a seam inside the package. These methods of manufacturing of packages are well known in the field of packaging.
What is needed in the art is process of preparing a substrate that overcomes problems in the prior art, including a number of which have been mentioned.